Dyskusja:Strona główna/Archiwum2014
Styczeń 2014 Pierwszy psot w tym roku! A więc wiki nie działa jak dawniej. Jest nasz coraz mniej. Żeby było nas więcej musimy nawiązać współpracę z innymi wikiami, jak to robią inni. Dzięki temu więcej osób zobaczy Bw i może tu dołączy. Jeśli to zrobimy potrzeba będzie zrobić kilka zmian *Rekrutacja nowych AKTYWNYCH adminów na wiki - Aktualnie aktywny jest tylko Trzcina, a sam sobie nie poradzi z nowymi. *Regulamin wiki - Potrzebny będzie jakiś porządny regulamin. *Dodać na stronę główną zakładkę współpraca z... i linki do nowych stron *Jakieś poradniki pomocnicze dla nowych czyli jak dodać szablony do strony. *I moderatorzy na wiki Oto moje propozycje. Czekam na wasze. Nie mam propozycji, ale to popieram. Ja właściwie zawsze jestem na BW, chyba, że mam karę, ale nie tworzę nic, bo... Chyba wiadomo jak to jest z moim zapałem... zwykle, zupełnie nie na temat Co do tych punktów... Może niech każdy w jakimś miejscu poda propozycje np. punktów do regulaminu, itp. Kto będzie adminem/moderatorem, niech każdy da jakąś propozycję, a później aktywni użytkownicy będą dyskutować, czy się nadaje. Tak będzie - moim zdaniem - najłatwiej. Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 15:15, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Jestem za, będziemy regulamin tu robić czy na innej stronce? Z Adminów ja promonuję V-chana, zawsze jest i ma aktywne anime VvV Też chciałam go zgłosić XD Za dużo Percy'ego Jacksona 16:11, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Hejka, jak wybierzecie sobie nowego admina to mi o tym napiszcie, wtedy go mianuję. Jakby co to pamiętajcie, że ja zawsze jestem, pomimo że tego nie widać xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:37, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) xD BUIZEL, ty żyjesz! XD Volt ''Sayonara!'' Nom, ja jestem cały czas, tylko po prostu nie edytuję niczego, dlatego mnie nie widać xd Jak macie jakiś problem czy coś to piszcie bo nudno xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:43, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) Nanananananananananananananananananananananana ;3 To możesz już V-chana mianować od razu :3 Dobra, jutro go oficjalnie mianuję c: Dobranoc - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 21:06, sty 22, 2014 (UTC) No... it's impossible! Buizel... he... is stil... alive??? O.O I can't belive, that can't be true! Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 11:31, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)'' O.o Eeee... Dzięki że wybraliście mnie na admina^^" Będę się starał jak mogę by was nie zawieść:) Volt ''Sayonara!'' Admin jest, to może teraz regulamin? Regulamin, regulaminem:) A więc, musimy przemyśleć punkty. Moje propozycję: *Strony które są edytowane przez konta anonimowe(brak konta) są usuwane. *Nie obrażamy innych *Nie używam wulgaryzmów *Za jakiekolwiek podważanie decyzji administracji, czy moderatorów grożą kary. *Możemy edytować czyjeś fikcje, pod jednym warunkiem, w celu poprawienia błędu. *Tworzymy fikcje związane jedynie z pokemonami (Fickje inne niż pokemon, można tworzyć za pozwoleniem adminów) Trzeba też wspomnieć o użytkownik:???/Moje anime. To moje propozycję - jeśli coś jeszcze wymyślę dodam:) Czekam na wasze propozycje Volt ''Dyskusja'' Myślę, że ten regulamin i tak był już obecny, ale w domyśle, a więc dobrze, że ktoś go spisał. Oprócz jednego - nie straszmy od razu karami, bo mamy ludzi zachęcić, a nie zniechęcić xD A jak ktoś będzie przeszkadzał, to się go na pewno ukarze :P Co do współpracy z innymi stronami uważam, że powinniśmy zacząć od podstawowej tj. pokemony.com i powołać się na dawną Wikinezkę, którą większość z nas współtworzyła. Drugą stroną powinna być encyklopedia pokemon, która tworzona jest na tej samej platformie co Buizel Wiki, czyli wikia.com. Nie pamiętam jak się ona nazywa, ale ma ok. 2000 artykułów po polsku, a więc chyba obecnie jest największą wikią o pokemonach po upadku Wikinezki, dlatego myślę, że nie ma co starać się na nowo odbudować Wikinezkę, a należy podczepić się do tamtej wikii. Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 15:39, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Masz rację Trzcina. Trzeba nawiązać z nimi współpracę - może to sprowadzi tu nowych ludzi. To kto się tym zajmie? Volt ''Dyskusja'' Osoby, które nie chodzą do liceum proponuję :P :< Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 15:53, sty 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Czyli chcesz powiedzieć: Mamy nowego admina! Niech się wykaże! - Spoko:P Już się kontaktuje''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Pokepedia - gotowe:D Mamy współpracę! Trzeba tylko dodać ich logo na stronę główną :3''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' No i super c: P. S. Macie możliwość edycji tego menu po prawo od logo BW? (pytanie do adminów) - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:40, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) Świetnie Volt! :D Myślę, że trzeba by zorganizować jakąś akcję promocyjną na Pokepedii, aby użytkownicy, którzy chcieliby tworzyć własne anime oraz inne fanficki, niech zajrzą na Buizel Wiki. Jednak wciąż pozostaje główna strona w Polsce o Pokemonach, a więc pokemony.com. Miała ona współpracę z Wikinezką i jak już wcześniej wspomniałem należałoby się na nią powołać. Jest to też na tyle ważne, że na Valahali także jest dział z fanfickami, a więc czemu osoby publikujące tam, nie mogłyby się przenieść tutaj Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 09:45, sty 24, 2014 (UTC)'' Dzięki ^^ Co do Pokemony.com, to jest problem. Nigdzie nie mogę znaleźć kto jest adminem XD Później jeszcze poszukam i się skontaktuję. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Adminów jest spooooro z tego co wiem. Po prawiej stronie w nawigacji gdzieś jest coś takiego jak kadra, czy nie wiem i tam są wszyscy admini itd Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:13, sty 24, 2014 (UTC)'' Ok, potem tam napiszę. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Marzec 2014 Albo mi się zdaje, albo mniejszy ruch niż zwykle ;-; I nie, nie piszcie mi, bym zamiast narzekać zrobiła reklamę i zaprosiła kogoś, bo nie umiem i admini się powinni tym zająć ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 16:27, mar 23, 2014 (UTC) Mnijeszy? Większy chybaXD Były dni że nikt nic nie robił:P Wiem, powinniśmy. Współpraca z pokepedią na razie nic nie pomogła. W weekend postaram się reklamować wiki''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Oj tam, nie umiem liczyć ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 16:11, mar 24, 2014 (UTC) Well... ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 19:52, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) Poradnik Nr 1 - Zmiana wyglądu strony (skórki) Poradnik Nr 2 - Tworzenie podstron Poradnik Nr 3 - Szablony Za kilka minut się tym zajmę :D Volt ''Dyskusja'' Kwiecień 2014 Witam :) Co to za grupa dzieciaków zaatakowała Buizel Wiki? :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 08:34, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC)'' O matko święta! Wróciłeś ze świata zmarłych Od jakiegoś czasu ,coraz częściej atakują nas dzieciaki ;/ Volt ''Dyskusja'' Szkoda, że nie da sie ich jakoś zablokować. Pawel10s 20:02, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Właściwie, te dzieciaki chcą zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jeśli przestaniemy edytować ich zmiany, z czasem się znudzą. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować, co wy na to? Drake Merwin 20:27, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) Tylko że potem będzie coraz większy spam, ich stron ;/ Nw róbcie co chcecie''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Zaglądam Volcie i patrzę czasem co tutaj się dzieje :) A co do tych dzieciaków to radzę po prostu blokując ich zaznaczać wszystkie opcje w blokadzie :) lepiej, żeby pozostali użytkownicy nic nie robili z tymi spamowymi stronami, admini niech je po prostu usuwają i tyle :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 14:27, kwi 27, 2014 (UTC)'' To jeśli zaglądasz, to komentuj i coś edytuj, żebyś pokazał że jesteś :) Volt ''Dyskusja'' Na razie i tak jest spokojnie.... Po za tym, ja też zaglądam i nie edytuję o-o No to przyznawać się! Kto wchodzi i nie edytuje! Jeśli będą to jedna, dwie osoby, nei będę bił. Jeśli 3, 4, 5 - będę bić :3:Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ja... Drake Merwin 19:54, kwi 28, 2014 (UTC) Ja, czasem blokuje jak widzę któreś z tych dzieciaków.Pawel10s 10:46, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) Przynajmniej coś się dzieje xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 13:50, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) :D Ostatnio nastąpił jakiś rozkwit wikinezki Pawel10s 14:05, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) Na siedmiu bogów starych, jak i nowych! Będę bił! Jak wy tak możecie ;.; Róbcie coś :) No coś wikinezka się ruszyła :)Volt ''Dyskusja'' Maj 2014 Jak na razie nie jestem zadowolona ze stanu Wikinezki... Wróciło w ogóle pozwolenie na robienie swoich fikcji czy adminowi nie chce się przypominać o zakazie? Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:52, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Nie tylko ty jesteś niezadowolona ;_; Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:05, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Nom. Też nie jestem zadowolony, ale i tak dużo jest lepiej niż było, teraz przynajmniej idzie to wszystko do przodu, bo przecież przez 10 msc nic się nie działo ;p - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:37, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Buizelu, puki co to chyba jedyny plus zaistniałej sytuacji, choć jednak szkoda że użytkownicy nie mogą robić swoich fanficków :C Ale z drugiej strony Wikinezka jest już aktywna i to najważniejsze:D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:14, maj 12, 2014 (UTC) Czerwiec 2014 Witam c: Jeśli ma ktoś jakąś propozycję na nowe tło naszej BW, to proszę pisać do mnie. Obecne jest już bardzo stare i przydałoby się nowe (logo raczej zostanie, chyba że ktoś chce się pochwalić własnym projektem, piszcie c:) - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 13:59, cze 10, 2014 (UTC) Buizel Wiki umarło * ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 10:28, cze 19, 2014 (UTC) Wszyscy wpiszmy gwiazdkę w kwadratowe nawiasy na znak żałoby po Buizel Wiki * Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 12:24, cze 25, 2014 (UTC) Niee, nie mogła umrzeć xd - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:13, cze 26, 2014 (UTC) Cóż, pustawo tu ostatnio ;A; Ale i tak nie mogę się z tym pogodzić. Ma ktoś pomysł na reaktywację BW? Drake Merwin 08:30, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Ja zaglądam... Nie piszę, ale zaglądam Przydało by się zrobić coś wielkiego! Coś co zachęci nowych ludzi by coś tworzyli, czyli po prostu potrzebujemy świeżej krwi. Mimo że Pokemon'y od 17 lat nabierają coraz większej liczby wielbicieli na całym świecie, to coraz więcej ludzi zapomina o nich. Trzeba się z tym pogodzić, ale wiem że są jeszcze tacy co pamiętają o nich. Np: mam znajomego 17-latka, który na słowo "Eevee" zareagował w sposób, jaki bym się nigdy nie spodziewała! Zaczeliśmy gadać o Pokemon'ach, choć było widać że dużo zapomniał i nie jest na bierząco. Również grywając w to i owo spotykam ludzi znających i lubiących Poki (sporo nicków to właśnie nazwy Pokemon'ów!) W obu tych przypadkach ich wiedza jest znikoma a to może być dla nas zbawieniem!! Wiele osób zna Wikinezkę, a dlaczego? Bo tam są artykuły na temat całego anime i nie tylko. Dlatego Wikinezka jest znana! Bo w niej są INFORMACJE O POKEMON'ACH i to na tym powinniśmy się skupić! Każdy, kto chcę się dzwiedzieć czegoś o jakimś Poku, bądź o czym kolwiek z tej serii, niech trafią tutaj! A wtedy automatycznie będzie mógł przejść do twórczości naszych urzytkowników, no a wtedy będzie większe prawdopodobieństwo że się do "przyłączy"!!!Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 14:19, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) A! Bo bym zapomniała. Dla naszych obecnych urzytkowników też by przydało się coś zorganizować - konkursy itp. No i przydało by się zrobić na głównej jakieś "nowości ze świata Pokemon" czyli jaki odcinek kiedy ma być. Ze zdięciem najlepiej! I najlepiej było by rozruszać BW!Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:40, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Czyli postawić na informacje? No można spróbować. - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 14:44, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) Ale trzeba to jakoś zorganizować! Kto czym ma się zająć. Przykładowo rozdzielić typy. Np. Jedna osoba robi elektryczny, druga ognisty. Mało tu nas, więc po skończeniu brać następny, aby sobie wzajemnie nie przeszkadzać. Dla jasności, mam na myśli, że najlepiej zacząć od Pokemonów, postacie i odcinki później. ;A; Drake Merwin 16:13, cze 27, 2014 (UTC) No właśnie o coś takiego mi chodzi :) Podział pracy na AKTYWNYCH userów i będzie dobrze :D No i pamiętać aby było jak najwięcej informacji na temat danego Poka, bo inaczej to lipa. A skoro już coś "mówię" to moim zdaniem tabelki Pokemon'ów przydało by się zmienić (obie - ta z numeracją oraz z informacjami) no zdięcia dawać te co powinny być! Z mojej strony to tyleMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:34, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Pisałam wtedy na telefonie i nie chciało mi się mówić wszystkiego XD Ale faktycznie, powinno być jak najwięcej informacji o Pokemonie. Ja zaklepuję na starcie typ Elektryczny! ;A; Też sądzę, że należy zmienić te tabelki, ale na jakie? Może spróbujemy pokombinować z tymi co mamy, jakoś je poprzerabiać i myślę, że będzie. Niech każdy obecny spróbuje jakoś się pobawić *na stronie wybranego Pokemona* i wybierzemy najlepszą ;A; Tylko wybrać typ i Pokemona. Jest mało osób, więc to nie powinno być trudne. Ja spróbuję poprzerabiać na stronie Pikachu, ok? Drake Merwin 08:56, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) No i przydałoby się zmienić tło ;p Jest takie.. amatorskie, a my musimy mieć profeszynal xd Teraz wakacje to może się coś wykombinuje. Co do tego, żeby się wziąć za Poki to jestem jak najbardziej za. Ale nasze stronki muszą się różnić od tych na Bulbie i Wiki. Wiecie, więcej do czytania, mniej zbędnych info. Ja bym bardziej nakierował informacje na anime niż na gry, jak to jest na Bulbie. - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 11:02, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Chciałam się o to zapytać. Też tak sądzę. Ale w takim przypadku trzeba ustalić, co mamy pisać ;A; Wygląd, różnice płci, zachowanie, tak czy nie? Trzeba wiedzieć, co ma się znaleźć, a czego nie trzeba. ;A; Drake Merwin 12:04, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Im więcej informacji tym lepiej ;p Różnice płci też występują w anime? - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 15:29, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Okey, okey. Ja robie Zoroark ( <3 ) na "wzór" a jak coś będzie nie tak to oczywiście można by zmienić :) Bynajmniej będzie coś. Skoro elejtryczne Poki są zajęte (ale wiesz, robisz z wszystkich 6 generacji) to zajmuje smocze oraz mroczne, a także 32 moje ulubione XD A co do tła to przydało by się zrobić coś na topie - Xernas i Yveltal. Jagby się dało X na prawej a Y na lewej. Tak aby był tylko jeden na swojej stronie. A jeśli nie to głośno ostatnio o Omega Rugby i Atfa Sharpey więc z nimi można by coś z tą dwójką. Bądź coś o Buizelu choć tu jakoś nie mam wizji XD Jeszcze wracając do Zoroark to opublikuje stronkę najwsześniej jutro :/ Wcześniej nie mogę. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:31, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Tak, różnice występują w anime. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy nakierować się rónocześnie na anime jak i na gry. Bądź co bądź, ale Poki zaczęły się od gry potem anime i manga (słyszałam tę kolejność jako prawdziwą, ale nie jest to potwierdzone) Znaczy że przydało by się zrobić... Ajć! Za dużo by pisać :P Jak opublikuje Zoroark to pokażę o co mi chodzi, potem się ewentualnie coś zniemi!Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:17, cze 28, 2014 (UTC) Nie ma na "ulubione". Idziemy na typy >.< Jeśli będzie wśród nich jakiś elektryczny, to ja nie będę patrzeć, czy ty go lubisz czy nie. Poza tym, "ale wiesz, robisz z wszystkich VI generacji", nie no, w życiu bym na to nie wpadła. Wybacz, że się czepiam, ale to obraza dla mojej inteligencji -_- Wiem, że występują różnice płci, to był tylko przykład... Drake Merwin 07:29, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) No dobra, dobra przepraszam :) rób sobie te elektryczne ( ale zrób niefajną stronę Luxrey'a i jego preewolucji a przyjade do Ciebie... XDDD ) A co do tego że VI generacji to większość jest jeszcze na V i nie są przyzwyczajeni/obeznani z VI :P To tak abyś się szykowała że robisz wszystkie :D Nie musisz od razu się denerwować :)Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:29, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Nic na to nie poradzę ^,^ Taka już jestem ^,^ I też lubię tego Pokemona ;A; Ale jeśli będą błędy ortograficzne... *feel like a czyste zło* Drake Merwin 10:52, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Już zrobiłam Zoroark. Teraz zobaczyłam że brak tej górnej tabelki XD Biorę się za nią, a Wy zobaczcie czy może być. Osobiście czegoś mi brak, a info z gier zbyt długie... Wogóle przydało by się też zrobić tabelkę z evo jak na Wikinezce a ja się niezbyt orientuje w czymś takim:/Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:53, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Czepnę się artwork'a. Słaba jakość. ;A; A co z moją tabelką? *Pikachu* Jest tylko kawałek, ale jestem w trakcie edycji. Drake Merwin 14:57, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Tak, wiem że jakością ten obrazek niegrzeszy, ale to tak na teraz. Wersja przejściowa XD Potem da się co piękniego :3 Tabela jest ok, choć możesz zmienić na tę co ja mam (możesz ale nie musisz, tylko ja swoje wszystkie robie w tej tabeli i chyba lepiej by było gdyby wszystkie poki miały jedną tebelkę) Ta tebela jaka jest u Zoroark oczywiście również podlega zmianie informacyjnej bo w wyglądzie to już raczej nie. Lil, tę górną tabelkę skopiowałam i dałam kilka zmian. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu? :) A co do Pikachu to nie musiałaś usuwać zdięć :P ja Zoroark'owi zaraz też dodam :D Hmm, coś jeszcze...? A, tak! Jagbyś niewiedziała jaki Pok gdzie występuje to polecam stronę Serebii.net (może już ją znasz) tam już się powinnaś połapać :D Ja z tamtąd biore zdięcia XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 15:42, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc, niespecjalnie przypadła mi do gustu zmiana w tabelce listy z dexu ;A; Nie podoba mi się to. I faktycznie bardziej podoba mi się moja wersja, ale rozumiem, że ty wolisz swoją. W takim wypadku, niech ktoś inny zadecyduje, które tabele pozostają. Może niech Buizel wybierze, to on stworzył wikię, więc jego głos jest najważniejszy ;A; Drake Merwin 15:49, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Masz rację! Niech Buizel wybierze :) Luknęła właśnie na Pikachu i..... bosz dziewczyno!! TY CHCESZ TO WSZYSTKO UZUPEŁNIĆ??? Kuuuurde SZACUN!! Wiem że o Pikachu jest dużo informacji, ale że aż tak?! Pomysł z mangą jest niezły, ale... niepotrzebny (moim zdaniem) Widzę że już dużo uzupełniłaś na temat Pikachu XD Teraz czekamy na werdykt Buizela :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:03, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, trochę tego będzie ;A; Tak myślę, co usunąć. I chyba zostawię tylko przy mandze "Pokemon Adventures" (bo ją lubię...), niektórych rzeczy się pozbędę. Tłumaczyłam z bulby... Drake Merwin 16:12, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Spoczko, rób jak uważasz. Potem maksymalnie coś zmienisz :) Tak sobie myślę która z nas będzie robić Zekrom'a... przecierz on jest smoczy i elektryczny :d Ja mogę (w sumie to baaaardzo chcę) go zrobić. I dla jasności z robieniem poków, bo mogą być potem kłótnie. Z robieniem poków jednego typu to nie ma problemu ale z pokami z dwoma typami... liczy się pierwszy! Czyli np. Jesteś zwolniona z Joltic'ka bo elektryczny to jego typ 2. Znaczy teraz to robisz jak chcesz ale potem kiedy ustalimy osobę od poków robaków to on będzie robił. Sorki że znów tak tłumaczę, ale chcę uniknąć puźniejszych niedomówień :)Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:40, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Już wiem, jeśli główny typ to elektro, a poboczny to jakiś inny, to robię go ja, jeśli nie, to ty UwU. I po problemie, główny typ się liczy, a poboczne nie mają znaczenia : ) ~~ Yhym ^_^ Znaczy robie ja, jeśli jest mroczny lub smoczy, do pozostałych jeszcze nie mamy ludzi XD No, to podzielmy się na dwie. Jest 18 typów, więc każda bierze po 9 ;A; Moje: *Elektro *Psycho *Ogień *Woda *Trucizna *Wróżka *Duch *Lód *Walka Bo zaklepałaś Mrok i Smok ;D Jeśli później ktoś dojdzie, będziemy oddawać mu typy. Ale na start jest w ten sposób, co ty na to? (Nie wymienię się typami <3Drake Merwin 18:43, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) WUT?! Hej, hej! Moja Droga! Powinnyśmy to ustalić OBIE!! Niech będzie to na zasadzie pojedyńczego wyboru. Ja mam już 2na koncie więc Ty wybierasz sobie kolejny. JEDEN. I tak do końca. Wyczerpania typów. Każda będzie miał trochę tych typów co lubi najbardziej. Wsumie dwa ostatnie jakie zostaną może robić.... Buizel :P Co ty na taki pomysł? Bo takie zaklepanie sobie aż tylu typów i zostawienie "resztek" dla drugiej wcale nie jest przyjemne ;_;Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:06, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Zaklepałaś sobie na starcie dwa, oba bardzo lubię, to też nie było przyjemne >.< Poza tym, jeśli ja wybiorę jeden, to ty będziesz zawsze do przodu z wyborem ;-; To nie fair. Zaklepane. Na truciźnie tak bardzo mi nie zależy, na walce zresztą też nie, chociaż lubię Lucario ;-; Więc te dwa jeśli chcesz. Drake Merwin 19:34, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Nie chcę się kłócić ale wybierając psycho rąbnęłaś mi Mew, a chyba nie trudno się domyśleć jak bardzo go wielbie! Poza tym że "zawsze będę do przodu z wyborem" z drugiej strony dają wybrać ci dwa to ty będziesz do przodu z wyborem >.< Ale skoro lubisz mroczny.... to se go weź! Tylko odstąp mi Zorue i bierzesz cały mroczny! Pasi?! PS:W odpowiedzi wpisz jeszcze jeden typ jaki wybierasz i tak sobie weźmiemy jakie tam chcemy.Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:51, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) ... zapomniałam o Mew XD dobra ty bierzesz psycho, ale skoro robisz zoruę i zoroarka, to ja robię espeona i mesprit'a. UwU czyli aktualnie moje typy to elektro i mrok, twoje to psycho i smok, to ja biorę ogień. PS. Kocham wprowadzać konflikty. Hehe, mi pasuje! Szkoda Espeon'ka ale dla Mew się poświęce :P Hmmm, to ja biore... Walka! Dla jasności ja nie zasnę puki nie wybierzemy typów więc siedzimy do północy XDMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' Duch! Rany, za każdym razem, gdy piszę to słowo, wychodzi mi "duck" XD Hahaha :D teraz już wiesz o co chodziło mi z tym słownikiem :P To ja... lód. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 22:00, cze 29, 2014 (UTC) Kurczę, chciałam Glaceon ;_; To ja... Wróżka *a co!* Drake Merwin 06:55, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Też lubie Glaceon i Froslass :D Biore Latające ^^Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:09, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Trawa, przynajmniej Leafeon zrobię ;-; Ajć! A miałam właśnie brać roślinkę dla Serperiora XD Szczeże to ty robisz Umbreona Espeona Flareona Leafeona Joltona i Sylveona. Ja mam Glaceona :P Biore sobie typ Ziemny to Flaygon'ka będę miała ^^ Flygon'a... Tak dla jasności. To ja biorę normę dla Eevee, Glameow'a, Minccino i Aipom ;D Dobra, wymienię się Serperiorem za Glaceon'a *wtedy będzie cały komplecik <3* W sumie to potrzebujesz jeszcze Vaporeona XD A ja Glaceona się nie zamienie ;D Hm, to ja biore stal! W końcu drugi typ Lucario XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 09:00, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) To biorę wodę XD I wyszło na to, że robię wszystkie startery. Szkoda mi tego Glaceona ;_; A może gdybym jakiegoś innego Pokemona ci odstąpiła? Drake Merwin 09:02, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Hehe, też chcę mieć coś z Eeveelucji :D To ja biorę... kurde, jakie jeszcze zostały? XD Kamień! Diancie moja! :b ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 09:29, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) TRUCIZNA! Czyli został mi tylko robak.... No to typy już mamy ustalone :DMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:25, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Podsumowując: *Ja: **Elektro **Mrok (- Zorua, Zoroark) **Ogień **Duch **Wróżka **Trawa **Norma **Woda **Trucizna *Ty: **Smok **Psycho (- Espeon, Mesprit) **Walka **Lód **Lot **Ziemia **Stal **Kamień **Robak Z mojego punktu widzienia, nie jest tak źle UwU Drake Merwin 10:29, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Jest dobrze! Teraz trzeba zająć się robotą :) Powodzenia życzę! :3 ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:08, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Dzięki i wzajemnie! Czy ja kiedyś skończę tego Pikachu... Heh XD Drake Merwin 11:15, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Czy wasze stronki nie przypominają za bardzo tych z Bulbapedii? :c - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 16:52, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Bardziej ta moja, niżeli Mewcia ;A; Tłumaczę z bulby. Drake Merwin 17:13, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Osobiście wolę, by info było tłumaczone z Bulby, przynajmniej będzie wiarygodne niż takie z nie wiadomo skąd wyssane. Bulbę każdy zna, owszem, ale tam jest po angielsku, a mało kto tak dobrze rozumie angielski, a jak będzie tłumaczone bardziej profesjonalnie niż Google Tłumacz to będzie lepiej. A teraz co innego - ataki też zamierzacie robić? Z takim samym "składem" typowym jak Pokemony czy innym? ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:05, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Info na moich stronkach jest oparte na wielu latach gry, informacji na Wikinezce Bulbie i Serebiim i z jeszcze wielu innych ale nazw nie pamiętam. A tabelkę wymyśliłam sama (znaczy to co tam ma być, bo samą tabele to przekształciłam na swój własny pomysł) A co do ataków to sama nie wiem. W sumie można by było.... choć zrobienie tych tabelek zajmuje dużo czasu (bynajmniej na telefonie) Jestem sceptycznie nastawiona na ataki. Liliane, tak mi się wydaje że najpierw powinnyśmy robić poki, których jeszcze nie ma na BW tamte się potem wyedytuje. Teraz są potrzebne nowe stronyMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:27, cze 30, 2014 (UTC) Ale musimy wybrać na początek styl, mój albo twój. ;A; Buizel, wybierzże któryś! Ano prawda! Bo ja już Reshiram'a robie a nadal w mojej tablece :f Przydało by się jeszcze zrobić tabelke na ewo, taką jak na bulbie i wiki. Ja się na tym nie znam ;_; ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:57, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. tabelka Pikachu jest bardziej przejrzysta, ale ta Zoroarka ma więcej informacji.. Sam nie wiem xd Spytajcie kogoś innego, to jest naprawdę ciężki wybór, przynajmniej dla mnie ;/ - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 10:09, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Nie dodaję informacji, które wydają mi się zbędne :P To polska wikia, więc po co mi niemiecka nazwa Pokemona? Poza tym, no przecież widzę, że to Pokemon Mysz, nie? ;A; Nulevoy, może ty zdecydujesz? Drake Merwin 10:35, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Że Pikachu to mysz nie trzeba wiele, ale że np. Serperior Pokemon Królewski, Milotick Pokemon Wrażliwy, Hydreigon Pokemon Brutalny itd. To już nie jest tak oczywiste XD A że inne języki.... zrobiłam to z ciekawości. A co do przejrzystości to niech Lil zrobi tabele mrocznego np. Absol'a a ja np. Gardevoir'a. Wtedy może ostatecznie zdecydujemy. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:48, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Nie skończyłam Pikachu, a ty już chcesz mnie walnąć do Absola. Nie, zrobię Umbreona UwU Ale tylko tabelkę. Drake Merwin 11:02, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) A róbcie w tym składzie typów jak Pokemony, albo sami jakoś się podzielcie, jak zamierzacie robić ataki. Ja nie wnikam ;-; ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 11:09, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Spoczko :3 Ja też tylko tabelke :P Ale dopiero pod wieczór...Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:18, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) No i jak? Drake Merwin 11:35, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Jest 23:23 to się chyba zalicza pod wieczór XD okey tabela Gardevoir gotowa ale fotka ma słabą jakość :c ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:23, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Moim zdaniem to Pokemony powinny być robione w tej tabeli jaką ma Mewcio. Wkońcu to ona dała początek "reaktywacji" BW i dla mnie osobiście jej tablea jest ładniejsza :) PS: Mewcio, pytanko dla Ciebie... Twój nick czyta się Mjucio ?? xd ''Sylvek[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Sylvek|''Sylv!]]' 12:08, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Właściwie, reaktywacja to był chyba mój pomysł, tylko zaczęła się debata w jaki sposób to zrobić... Jak na mój gust, ta tabelka jest zbyt prosta ;A; Nie pasuje mi jej wygląd. W całości. Nie wiem czemu ;A; Nie dam rady robić poków w twojej tabelce, Mewcio. Wybacz, nie pasuje mi w całości. ;A; Drake Merwin 16:43, lip 3, 2014 (UTC) Pod słowem "reaktywajca" może kryć się wiele opcji, na które nikt nie wpadł. Mew dała propozycję z robieniem stron Poków co z resztą jesr dobrym pomysłem. O to mi chodziło. A wracając do tabelek..... na prostocie polega ich fajność. Takie zbyt zmyślne nie są ciekawe a wiem co mówię bo skończyłem liceum plasyczne >.< 'Sylvek[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Sylvek|''Sylv!]]'' 19:25, lip 3, 2014 (UTC)Sylvek Mówiłam że robie Reshiram ^.^ Ooo! Sylvek, ty jeszcze żyjesz?! XD Heh, to miłe że chcesz aby moje tabelki były na BW :3 A co to twojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi to TAK! Taka jest wymowa ^_^ Nie sądziłam że ktoś się o to zapyta XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:53, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Meh. Nie lubię rzeczy pospolitych. ;A; Przykro mi, mówiłam, nie dam rady ich używać. Nie odpowiada mi ich forma. Byłoby ok, ale te obramowania mnie dobijają. ;A; Drake Merwin 15:40, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Sprawdź sobie obramowanie w ramce Reshiram. Takie odpowiada? :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:29, lip 4, 2014 (UTC) Faktycznie jest lepiej, ale brakuje mi tych odstępów między wierszami ;A; Byłoby całkiem okey, gdyby nie ich brak. Oczywiście, to tylko moje zdanie. A co jest nie tak z moja tabelką? W sumie to nie wiem. Tak jakoś nie przypadły mi do gustu bo to na górze (najprościej mówiąc) jest dla mnie dziwne. Za dużo tych oddzieleń ;_; Wiesz to moje zdanie, ale za dużo tego i nie potrzebne. Ale nie musisz nic zmieniać, ja również przywrócę stare obramowanie Reshiram, gdyż dla mnie osobiście bylo lepsze. Wpadłam na pomysł podczas robienia tabeli Gardevoir. Po co puki co ustalać jedną i stałą tabelkę, skoro mogą być obie nasze?? W sensie że zostawiamy tak jak mamy :3 Mam dziwne przeczucie że zaraz zaczęłybyśmy się kłucić o te tabele, a to było by zbędne. A taka tabelka niech będzie znakiem rozpoznawczym naszej dwójki! Nie sadzisz iż tak będzie najlepiej? :) A jeśli poprzesz moje zdanie to będę zmuszona oddać Ci Glaceon, gdyż lepiej by było gdyby Eeveelucje miały wspólną tabelke, ale żądam za to Hydreigona i jego evo! ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:51, lip 5, 2014 (UTC) Więc ty masz 3 poki, a ja jednego, więc mam prawo do jeszcze 2. Mienfoo i Mienshao ;A; i też sądzę, że obie tabelki. Cofam to z Glaceon i Hydreigon! ;_; Nie oddam Mienshao XDMewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:54, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) No weeeź, ty już masz Riolu i Lucario ;_; Drake Merwin 10:46, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Ale też ich lubię :3 Luknij sobie na moje 32 ulubione z profilu, tych nieoddam! :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:04, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Dobra, to może... Lugia (bo Silver) i Articuno (bo mam Zapdosa elektro i Moltresa ogień). Drake Merwin 16:03, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Widzę że bardzo chcesz tego Glaceon, ale ja również :/ Niby powinnam go oddać dla dobra Eeveeluji... Kurde no! Sie porobiło :-: Ale spróbujmy tak... Nie oddam ci Mesprita (no bo ja mam Azelfa i Uxiego no a to jest trio i dobrze by bylo gdyby oni mieli tą samą tabelke), ale zato wybierzesz sobie innego poka z 3 formami evo(ale lepiej nie wybieraj jakiegoś co lubie XD). Wtedy Glaceon by zajął miejsce Mesprita a tamtem pok byłby za Hydreigona. Kumasz o co chodzi ? XDD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:05, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) No tak, trio. Właśnie po to mi Articuno XD Ale nie rozumiem, czyli jeszcze jednego mam sobie dobrać, bo okey, Glaceon za Mesprit'a. Ale dalej się pogubiłam. Drake Merwin 17:18, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Hehe :P Wybierasz sobie 3 poki, które mam ja (możesz też wziąść całe trio Uxiego Akezfa i Mesprita) ja daje od siebie Glaceon i w zamian biore Hydreigona i evo. Wyjaśniłam troszkę XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:03, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Ach. No nie wiem. Trio jest twoje. Ja biorę Glaceona za Mesprita, ty bierzesz tamte trzy Poki, więc ja mówię: biorę Articuno, Dialgę (mam Palkię, Giratinę i Arceusa, twój argument jest inwalidą) i jeszcze jednego, no dajże tą durną Lugię, co ci szkodzi XD PS. Ja tam twój nick czytam zawsze "Mewcio", jakoś ta twardsza forma bardziej mi pasuje ;A; PS2. ...My się targujemy, o Pokemony, które mamy robić? ... Lol. Szkoda Lurgi, ale Hydreigon jest tego wart! <3 No to dobiłyśmy targu XD Odpowiedź na PS: Szczeże mówiąc to Mjucio powiedziałam kilka razy. Kiedy wymyślałam nick (z początku miałam być Mewek ale po poprawnej wymowie to Mjuek... dziwnie xd) Potem zapomniałam i ostatnio mi się przpomniało a za kilka dni Sylvek to napisał XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:44, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) Moje drogie panie. Chciałbym się wtracic do tabelek. Bardzo podoba mi się tabelka ... Lilliane. Jest schludna, dobrze zrobiona, ma wszystko co potrzebne. Jako admin mam jakiś tam głos w tej sprawie. Lepiej żeby wybrał admin gdyż użytkownicy będą wybierali tabelki osób które lubią. .Aa więc róbcie z tabelka Lilliane. I życzę wam powodzenia:) pomoglbym jednak.jestem na wakacjach imam mało czasu a wiem ile to zajmuje( już kiedyś zaczynałem rewolucję:p) pa! A zostawić mi linie ewolucyjną oshawotta! I froakiego zrobię je jak wrócę.- VOLT Volt żyje .o. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 15:39, lip 16, 2014 (UTC) Lipiec 2014 Żyje i mam się świetnie. ;) Jak wrócę zajmę się strona główną. Dodam tam potrzebne rzeczy. Postaram się reaktywować buizeliusza:) Trzeba również dokończyć regulamin:) tym zajme się ją. Oczywiście pomogę wam w robieniu pokemonow - VOLTOSLAW Oshawott i Froakie? OK, czemu nie. Zawsze mniej roboty. ;D Drake Merwin 22:08, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Mam nadzieję że nie jest jeszcze zapóźno. Volcie sznuje twój głos w sprawie tabelek, więc tu uszanuj i mój. Sządze że to tabelki Mewcio powinny być, a choćby ze względu że są lepsze. Fakt faktem autorka może usunąć przedział z obcym nazwnictwem danego pokemona, gdzyż jest to informacja zbedzna. Nazwe Japońską trzeba oczywiście zostawić, ale ona znajduje się na górze :) Proszę o uszanowanie mojej wypowiedzi jako spewnością najstarszego użytkownika tej że wikii. Nie kłamie, jedni z was mogą być w wieku mojego najstarszego dziecka no i jako architekt wiem co ludziom może się spodobać (Cód że po liceum plastycznym przyjęli mnie do takiej roboty) Sylvek Rozumiem to co napisałeś, jednak nie jestem pewien czy mogę ci.ufać.w sprawie twojego wieku ,dzieci ale to jest mało ważne. Obie tabelki są dobre jednak to właśnie tabelka liliane jest lepsza. W tabelce mewcio brakuje kilku rzeczy które tabelka liliane ma. Jak już pisałem jako uzytkownik i kolega dziewczyn nie mógłbym wybrać. Jednak jako admin mam większy głos w tej sprawie.od ciebie. Jeśli mmewcio nie umie w niej edytowac - niech ją zostawi. Ale jest to strasznie łatwe do edycji. Niech inny admin się wypowie w tej sprawie. Choć ostatnio.innego niż ją nie ma. A więc na dzień dzisiejszy nic nie zmienia mojej decyzji. Jeśli dalej będziecie skarżyć się dlaczego wybrałem ta a nie tamtą - poleca bany. Nie będę się bawił z dzieckiem które udaje dorosłego. -VOLT Jeśli nie chcesz to nie ufaj, taka prawda. Ja chciałem tylko pomóc w dokonaniu słusznego wyboru. Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, ale sami sobie zaszkodzicie. Ale tym ostatnim zdaniem to mnie zdenerowoałeś, więc jak sobie chcesz to banuj i tak już coraz rzadziej tu wchodze... Pamiętaj nic złego nie chciałem. To tyle z mojej strony. Sierpień 2014 WIDZIELIŚCIE NEWSA?? Mega Salamenc corocoro.jpg|Mega Salamence Chyba bez zmian w typach Mega Loppuny corocoro.jpg|Mega Lopunny Norma/Walka Mega Altaria corocoro.jpg|Mega Altaria Smok/Wróżka ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:31, sie 8, 2014 (UTC) Widziałem to :D Najbardziej podoba mi się Altaria. Najmniej Lopunny.Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Od dwóch dni króliki źle mi się kojarzą, więc Mega Lopunny.. nieco jest straszna ;-; Ale Altaria i Salamance są świetne .o. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 10:12, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Salamance wygląda jakby miał płaszcz Batmana a nie skrzydła :P PS.: Do osób, które będą robiły pokemony - Oshawott tak mają wyglądać wszystkie artykuły. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' A Altaria wygląda jak dmuchawiec i co XD Kiedyś na Wikinesce próbowałam zrobić Zangoose, ale poza Bulbapedią to nie miałam o nim informacji, a tłumaczyć Google Tłumaczem jest marnym pomysłem ;-; A poza tym, robiłam ataki :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 11:56, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Jeśli nie idzie ci robienie pokemonów, możesz robić ataki. Nawet teraz. :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' rozdarcie między robieniem odcinka a atakami, goddamnit Tylko tabelki z Bulby czy czy z Wikinezki? :v A i robić stronę z listą ataków Pokemonów i zdolności i zaktualizować listę Pokemonów? ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 13:32, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Najpierw skończ odcinek, potem ataki :P Tabelki lepiej z wikinezki. Tak, tak i jeśli chcesz :3 ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Zapraszam do zagłosowania w ankiecie na stronie głównej?Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Odcinek, jak się uda, będzie jutro lub dzisiaj w nocy, więc listę ataków zacznę jutro, a zdolności i Pokemonów gdzieś w między czasie. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:02, sie 21, 2014 (UTC) Mam pytanie niezwiązane z pokemonami. Zna ktoś jakieś dobre tabletki na uspokojenie? Nie dla mnie, dla psa ;.; Nie daje mi spokoju... By tylko gryzła za palce i szczekała.... Ok, zasnęła! :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Wasz argument jest inwalidą :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 10:03, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Tak się zastanawiam, a może zamiast dzielić się na typy Pokemonów, podzielimy się na informacje o nich? Ja przykładowo umieram, gdy mam wypisywać te wszystkie ataki, za to podoba mi się, gdy chodzi o biologię, gdyż głównie tłumaczę. Jbc, oprócz tego, mogę wziąć też mangę, anime i wpisy z PokeDexa, tylko błagam, niech ktoś robi za mnie ataki, bo umieram ;-; Drake Merwin 11:21, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Poza tym, zobaczyłam tą stronę Oshawotta... Czy te tabelki nie zostały zwyczajnie przekopiowane? ;-; Wiem, że z tymi moimi, potrzeba czasu i cierpliwości, aby je uzupełnić, ale chodziło mi głównie o to, aby na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypominały ani tych z wikinezki, ani tych z bulbapedii, ani z niczego innego. Poza tym, zawsze można zrobić do nich szablon, jednak nie brałam się za to, bo nie było nawet pewności, czy zostaną one zatwierdzone... Drake Merwin 11:28, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Ja już robię listę ataków, Pokemonów i zdolności oraz ataki i zdolności więc odpadam ;-; + Anime, ale to mniejsza. Tabelki wzięłam z tabelek na Pokemony i ją wymodelowałam do własnych potrzeb xd Nie są idealne, ale wolę takie niż z Wikinezki i Bulby. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 11:47, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, spoko. Mnie tam te twoje się podobają. Ja właśnie też nie chcę takich jak z wikinezki czy bulby, ale te przy Oshawottcie są niemal identyczne ;-; Poza tym, kłóci się to z moimi tabelkami. Drake Merwin 11:58, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Bo to są te z wiki. Wziąłem je na przykład dla was jak mają wyglądać strony. W pon zajmę się robieniem własnych tabelek (chociaż mi to nie wychodzi). Twój pomysł z podzieleniem na osoby z atakami i inofrmacjami... pomyślę. Dam znać jak to przemyślę :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Z tamtej 3 najbardziej lubie Salamenc :D (wracają do "nowych" mega evo) Tabele ataków są w sam raz :) Jedynie same ataki trzeba przetłumaczyć na pl. Także uważam że miniaturki w tabeli evo powinny być z 6 gen jako że jest najbardziej aktualna ;) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:43, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) Myślę właśnie czy zrobić te zdolności, skoro w Anime są tak.. mało ważne ;-; Ataki zrobić trzeba, a listę Poków zrobię zaraz po odcinku. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 20:58, sie 22, 2014 (UTC) W oryginalnym Anime tak, ale jeśli ktoś zechce zrobić własne, może mu się przydać :P Mnie też podoba się najbardziej Mega Altaria. Nie lubię miniaturek z VI Gen. Już pomijając fakt, że ogólnie nie pasują mi krawędzie (nie wiem co ja do nich mam, ale mi nie leżą), to są jeszcze ogromne. Wolałabym zostać przy tych tradycyjnych. Ale jeśli będzie trzeba, to się dostosuję :P Drake Merwin 08:40, sie 23, 2014 (UTC) UWAGA! Postanowiłem że zaczniemy robienie stron pokemonów od poprawieniu aktualnych stron. Przypominam również że musimy się dzielić rzeczami. Lilliane będzie robiła biologię. Ja mogę zająć się wstawianiem tabelek z atakami. Potrzebna osoba od ciekawostek i tabelki głównej (czyli z artem pokemona, wymową, wagą wzrostem). Jako że jesteśmy podzieleni i wszyscy robimy jeden artykuł na raz zrobimy tak: Po poprawieniu aktualnych artykułów robimy pokemony z Kanto. Gdy wszystkie pokemony będą uzupełnione robimy Johto i tak dalej, i tak dalej... A i jeszcze jedno! Żeby nie wchodzić sobie w drogę zacznijmy od tego kto, kiedy, co robi na stronie pokemona. 1 osoba wstawia tabelkę główna, ciekawostki, informacje z anime. Potem Lilliane dodaje biologię i np.: informację gdzie znajdziemy poka w grach. Następna osoba dodaje na końcu pozostałe tabelki. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' A może oprócz informacji, gdzie Pokemon znajduje się w grach, również co o nim mówi PokeDex? Obojętnie czy z ten z gier, czy anime. Wiele osób pisze (albo pisało) o sprawdzaniu Pokemonów przy pomocy PokeDexu, a gdyby to było zawarte w artykule, stałoby się to prostym skrótem. Drake Merwin 19:34, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Dobry pomysł :) Najlepiej może ten z gier? ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Niech będzie. Mogę się tym zająć. Spróbuję stworzyć jutro szablon do tego. Drake Merwin 19:43, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' To ja zaklepuje ciekawostki (lubie je robić :3) i anime! (jeśli wolne XD) Jeśli nie będzie chętnego to główną tabele też mogę robić ja. Te z efektywnością typów i ze statystykami podstawowymi oraz z evo też mogę wziąść na siebie. PS: Net mi BARDZO POWOLI działa więc wolno odpisuje :c ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:32, sie 25, 2014 (UTC) Nie bierz ty wszystkiego na siebie, bo nam tu wykitujesz. Ja się zajmę główną tabelką. Drake Merwin 07:15, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) No i Volt, co w końcu z tymi Sprite'ami? Te co były, czy te z VI generacji? Drake Merwin 07:18, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, możesz brać główną tabele :) I tak za nią nie przepadam :P Ale reszte to to robie ja. Tamte 2 tabele są banalne do zrobienia, ciekawostki lubie dodawać, a z anime mam dużo ciekawych fotografii. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:55, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Oby tylko jakość miały dobrą ;-; Drake Merwin 07:57, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Ogłaszam iż tabela z Pokemonami z Kanto została ukończona.. Dodać ją teraz czy jak wszystkie będą gotowe to wszystkie dodać? ;-; ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 13:11, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Odwieczna zagadka wszechświata. Drake Merwin 13:12, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Nim zrobię wszystkie to lata świetlne miną xd ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 13:20, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Bez przesady, tą robiłaś kilka dni. Drake Merwin 13:21, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Teraz tak, a jak się rok szkolny zacznie to już chyba nie tak szybko xd ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 13:31, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) No tak, to zdecydowanie jest trafny argument. Drake Merwin 14:05, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Zaraz... jak tłumaczone nazwy ataków? Że w artykule o danym ataku nazwa przetłumaczona czy od razu link do niej o to? ;-; Nie wszystkie zadebiutowały w Anime po polsku i trzeba by je tłumaczyć jakoś trafnie. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:15, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Wszystkie tabele oprócz głównej robie ja(ataki, ewolucja, efektywność) . Sprity z VI. Ok, zróbmy tak. Nad atakmi pomyślę. Nie wiem, ja staram się tłumaczyć, ale nie jestem dobra z angola. Zwykle używam tłumacza, ale czasem wychodzą dziwne rzeczy, więc zostawiam tak jak jest : P Np. nuzzle, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to jest ;-; Drake Merwin 14:24, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) No to zostawiamy po ang i w artykule tłumaczymy. Nule wstaw tabelęVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Albo tłumaczyć to co się da, a resztę wstawić po ang. ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:19, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Albo [ [ nazwa angielska | nazwa polska ] ], czyli strona z angielskim tytułem (np. Thunder) a link do niej po polsku (np. Piorun) ;-; EWN. jak nie ma polskiej nazwy w polskiej wersji to po angielsku. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 17:27, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Widzieliście już '''Pokkén Tournament ? ;)Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:31, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Tak też można :) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:34, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o Pokkén Tournament, to powiem, że ciekawie to wygląda :v Chociaż nie rozróżniam Tekkena od Mortal Combata czy Final Fantasty.. ok, tych trzech gier ogólnie od siebie nie rozróżniam, znaczy nie widzę między nimi różnicy (czekam na hejty <3). ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 18:20, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) To nic złego nie rozróżniać tych 3 gier :P I tak chodzi w nich o to samo :D (Dzikie nawalanie przeiwnika XD) A na premierę Pokken już nie moge się doczekać :3 Buahahah, oby był Mew do wyboru ^v^ Choć z gier wole RPG(np. Gothic) i strategie(np. Heroes Might and Magic):P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:06, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Też lubię gry takie RPG i strategiczne (głównie właśnie HoMM <3), ale też takie horror/survival horror (Amnesia: The Dark Descent), byleby miały klimat i logikę, a nie to co teraz robią za papki xd Bezsensowna nawalanka? W każdej części Heroes jest mowa o jakiejś wojnie między jakimiś frakcjami/krajami i to najczęściej między Zamkiem/Przystanią a Inferno (w tle nawalanka Nekropolii i Lochu między Akademią/Fortecą i Sylvanem/Rezerwatem/Bastionem no i Zamkiem/Przystanią) poza Heroes 4, tam albo wszyscy na wszystkich albo jakieś inne historie. ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 19:25, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Niech ktoś wybierze jeden rodzaj sprite'ów! Drake Merwin 20:08, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) E Y NOWE Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 20:32, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Tę z 6 geny... Ciekawe jak historia potoczy się w 7:D tak, 7 zapowiedziana! :D I już takie info - bohater kampani to Ivan :P Chyba go polubisz :D Ha tam zawsze lubiałam Nekroplię za względu na smoczą bogine - Ashe <3 Podobała mi się kampanie w 6 z Anastzją a potem w dodatku z Sandro :3 Wielbie gościa! :D Reszta bóstw i zamków jest ok, ale Nekropolia WYMIATA XD Widzę że jesteś obeznana w HM&M :D Nice! Jest z kim pogadać ^-^ Jak na moje oko to największ wojna powinna być pomiędzy Nekropolią a Inferno, nie sądzisz? A Amnesie też lubie :3 Choć Feat też dobry :P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 21:19, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) O 7 to ja już od dawna wiem |D I tak, już lubię tego bohatera xD Ja jestem rozdarta między Nekropolią a Lochem, ale bardziej wolę Nekro. Bardziej.. klimatyczny. W szóstkę jeszcze nie grałam (bo mam problem z instalacją ;-; ), ale nie mogę się doczekać ;-; Ba, że jestem obeznana, w trójkę grałam już mając 8 lat xD Ja tylko czekam na jakieś ciekawe rozgrywki czy wojny, bo Przystań vs Inferno jest już nieco.. nudne. Fajne, ale nudnawe. Chociaż w nowej Przystani mają być wilki zamiast gryfów, więc to takie odświeżenie. Nekropolia kontra Inferno.. ciekawie by to wyglądało c: Jeszcze by się taka wojna między Sylvanem (jak wejdzie do podstawowej wersji siódemki) i Lochem (podobno ma być do wyboru w następnym głosowaniu). W Amnesii zatrzymałam się w laboratorium, cykam się za bardzo ;-; ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 21:24, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Oj, zam ja takie momęty w grach, oj znam :P Labolatorium.... coś nie kumam gdzie to XD Ty miałaś 8 lat, a ja chyba 10 kiedy 1 raz zagrałam w 3 części (jutro też będę w nią grać bo mam zainstalowane :) Ja ta w 6 to weteran jestem ^^ Ja + Nekropolia = Rozwał systemu gry! XD. W 6 niezła była też frakcja Świątyni. Dobrzy byli w walce i ładnie wyglądali :3 Też słyszałam że w 7 mają być wiki (wkońcu Księstwo Wilka) zamiast gryfów. Coś nowego :D Sylvan na Lochy... jak dla mnie coś pięknego! :D Poparła bym mroczną stronę dla Malassy! :) Choć Sylvan też dobry XD Ah... te dylematy :P Ale Epickości walki Nekropolii z Inferno nic nie odda :D (Upieram się przy tej kombinacji bo Asha i Urgash...) A które ze smoczych bóstw podoba Ci się najbardziej? :) PS:Może przejdzmy na nasze dyskuje i tam kontynułujmy rozmowę, bo zeszliśmy z tenatu tej wiki:P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 22:06, sie 26, 2014 (UTC) Sylvan na zawsze ;.; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Hehe, elfy ^,^''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:58, sie 27, 2014 (UTC) Kocham wszystkie elfy. Nocne, krwawe, mroczne... Wszystkie ;.; Zaczęło się od Warcrafta III i nocnych a potem poszło ;.; Jeśli w jakiejś grze można być elfem - biorę ;.; Ale trudniej jest jak są do wyboru różne elfy ;.; Co do Heroes grałem od I do V. VI niet, ale VII kupię jeśli będzie Sylvan.Volt ''Dyskusja'' W siódemce elfy będą, prawdopodobnie nawet w wersji podstawowej. Co do mrocznych elfów to nie wiadomo, czy nie będą przypadkiem w następnym głosowaniu na frakcję do podstawowej wersji siódemki. Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 18:29, sie 27, 2014 (UTC) Głos na Elfy już dawno oddany :P Od razu jak została 7 zapowiedziana i głosowanie rozpoczęte :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' A jak myślicie? Co z frakcjami, które odpadną w głosowaniach? Ja myślę że dostaniemy je w dodatkach:P Volt ''Dyskusja'' Raczej wejdą w jakimś dodatku (MAJĄ wejść, bo będzie źle ;-; ) Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 13:59, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Powinni dać. Ubi wie co się stanie jeśli tak nie zrobią XD Tylko błagam aby w 1 dodatku były wszystkie frakcje! (Wątpie, ale pomarzyć można) Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:24, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Wrzesień Pytanie. Ma ktoś z was tablet graficzny? XD Jeśli tak, to może mi jakiś polecić bozamieżam kupić sobie jakiś na swoje urodziny :) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:29, wrz 1, 2014 (UTC) Ja miałem kiedyś kupić (jak jeszcze miałem konto na deviantART), ale jednak nie kupiłem. Spytaj się Miki. Jest tutaj mało aktywna, jak sama widzisz. Może odpisze ci na dyskusji. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ok, dzięki za info :) Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:02, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Heh, Sylvan wygrał w głosowaniu :) W 7 będą elfy! :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 11:24, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu :D Teraz czekamy na drugie głosowanie :DVolt ''Dyskusja'''' Dawajcie na opcję drugą ;-; Chcę smoki i feniksy. I węże. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 16:07, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Oddany! Ta opcja jest najlepsza :D Jeśli będziemy mieli taki wpływ na tą grę, to może się okazać że będzie to świetna część :D Czekam na następne głosowanie :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Treant wygląda świetnie :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' ... Jaki to ma związek z Pokemonami? Drake Merwin 17:27, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Nie ma, tak jak wiele dyskusji na tej wiki :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Argument nie do zdarcia. Co tam Lill będzie się czepiała, kto bogatemu zabroni, nie? Drake Merwin 17:49, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) HehXD Ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale ja nadal czekam na trzeci odcinek twojego anime :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Tak jak ja na Digimony :P Na chwilę obecną 59 linijek (licząc zaczynane z nowej linii wypowiedzi, bez tego byłoby kilka mniej) i już czwarta osoba jest narratorem (Jace; Growlithe; Profesor Oak; Lena). Postaram się w weekend skończyć, ale nic nie obiecuję. Bo nie ma to jak kryzys twórczy przy trzecim odcinku. Nie wiem trochę jak rozwinąć temat, który już mam, to irytujące. Dopisuję po kilka zdań dziennie, ale to wciąż zbyt mało ;-; Cóż, biorę się do roboty, zamiast gadać. Może dobiję chociaż do połowy. Przy okazji, wielce cieszy mnie fakt, że kogoś moje anime interesuje. Mam nadzieję, że nie upadnie tak jak poprzednie. A tak na koniec... Może chciałbyś (lub ktokolwiek inny chciałby) się zapisać? Mam mało postaci, a wymyślanie każdej kolejnej tak, aby różniła się od poprzedniej jest skomplikowane. Nie nalegam, to zwykła propozycja :) Drake Merwin 18:10, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Tylko że ja oprócz digimonów, mam kilka innych projektów (Pokemon 2, opowiadanie + tajny projekt). Aktualnie mam 2 odcinki pokemonów 2, opowiadania 0 a tajnego projektu nie zliczę! Spójrz na mnie! Jestem osobą, która ciągle ma kryzys z pisaniem, jednak ciągle wraca ! (No, pomijam już Pokemon 1, które porzuciłem na trzeciej serii, co i tak jest wielkim wyczynem). A więc teraz, jak będziesz miała kryzys, nie porzucaj anime, i nie zaczynaj nowego, tylko spróbuj zrobić kolejny odcinek tego co chciałaś porzucić. Powinno zadziałać. Co do zapisów. Jasne. Gdzie się wpisać? Podaj co i jak(historia, wiek itp)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Wiem, staram się jak mogę, ale jestem człowiekiem o słomianym zapale. Niemniej, zrobię co mogę, by skończyć chociaż serię. Nic nie obiecuję, ale dam z siebie wszystko. Co do zapisów, za chwilę stworzę stronę oraz dziękuję :) Drake Merwin 18:25, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Niedługo dodam tam swoją postać :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Jak na wice o kucykach nie gada się o kucykach, to na wice o Pokemonach nie gada się o Pokemonach :v LOGIC ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:39, wrz 12, 2014 (UTC) Poza tym dla naszej 3 to są ważne tematy do omównienia XD Hehe, na kogo oddajecie teraz głos? Ja mam dylemat ;_;Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:14, wrz 13, 2014 (UTC) Ja oddałem głos na EARTH'S PERFECT BALANCE :3 A czy drugie głosowanie na frakcje jest to nie widziałem ;/Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Pytanie do wszystkich urzytkowników BW!! Gdybyście mogli zostać 1 Pokemonem, to kimbyście zostali? ;) ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 20:45, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) MewTwo. Też Mewtwo, albo Arceus/Giratina (kto bogatemu zabroni ;-; ) Drake Merwin 05:03, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Umbreon/Samurott/Charizard któryś z tych :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Spodziewałam się innych odpowiedzi ... Ale OK! :D Za jakiś czas dowiecie się po co mi to było ^^Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:09, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Latias albo Luxray albo Sylveon :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 08:12, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) No to czekam! :D PS.: DO Lill, Nule i Mewcia - KIEDY NOWE ODCINKI!!! >.<Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Zapraszam na chat! Link na stronie głównej :) ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nad swoim myślę, ale mam dwa zamówienia obrazkowe najpierw do zrobienia :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:05, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) . Zawał... Trzcina ;.; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hehe to samo pomyślałam :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:56, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej, jednak pewnie się pomylił i przez przypadek tutaj wszedł ;.; ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nie wierzę w to co me oczy słyszą. ;-; Drake Merwin 15:26, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Przynajmniej wiemy że żyje...Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Dobre i tyle ;-; Drake Merwin 15:38, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Albo ma zamiar wrócić :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:44, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Trzcina o.o - Plik:418mini.gif Buizel Plik:418mini.gif (Dyskusja) 17:03, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Buizel :o ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 17:41, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) To poruszenie... XD Drake Merwin 17:43, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Szok i niedowierzanie :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 19:14, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Apokalipsa zombie się rozpoczęła! Buizel i Trzcina. Jeszcze Latios i Dami :PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Jak tak dalej pujdzie to całe BW wróci XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 05:36, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) I Scraggy też jest :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:23, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Scraggy i Jabu pojawiają się od czasu od czasu :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hehe, zupełnie jak Mika :P ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:46, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Siedzą we własnym gronie i nas ignorują :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 16:35, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Można i tak ... ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:44, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) W sumie my też mamy takie swoje małe "grono" :P Mewcio, Ja, Lill i Nule ;PVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Jeej, zostałam wliczona! Drake Merwin 20:52, wrz 24, 2014 (UTC) Hehe ;) Chociaż tyle dobrze że mamy siebie XD ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 05:52, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) W grupie siła .o. ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 14:59, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) Rzekomo. Drake Merwin 16:28, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) A nie kupie? .o. ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hah, chciałem sprawdzić jaka będzie reakcja na moją jakąkolwiek edycję i czy ktoś ją zauważy! :D Hej ludzie, a właściwie to już ich garstka, żyję! :> ale dużo by teraz opowiadać co i jak i gdzie a nie mam na to obecnie czasu bo zaraz zmykam na korki z angielskiego :D Jak będę miał chwilę to zajrzę tu ponownie i powrócimy do rozmowy :) See ya Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja)' 09:48, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Trzcina napisał coś więcej niż "."! Mogę umrzeć spokojnie D: Volt ''Dyskusja'' Powiem tak, priorytetem w tym momencie jest dla mnie matura, którą zdać chcę jak najlepiej i od jakiegoś czasu tak to wygląda :< zdaję też na prawko i ogólnie zapierpapier jest że nie wiem. Ehh, osiemnastka wybiła i problemów coraz więcej i spraw coraz więcej. Tak więc anime nie będzie, a jeżeli chodzi o inne formy aktywności to... zobaczymy :) na pewno postaram się z wami jakoś bardziej kontaktować :P o pokach ani o tym wszystkim nie zapomniałem, ale trochę zostało to odsunięte na boczny tor, ale wciąż sprawdzam nowinki na bulbie, na valahali, na wikinezce i wreszce tutaj zaglądam chociaż raz na tydzień, choć mnie nie widać :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 14:56, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC)'' matura to podła bzdura >powiedziała ta, co dopiero liceum zaczęła< ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:03, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Rozumiemy cię:) Mamy nadzieję że będziesz wpadał częściej i komentował np.: odcinki anime :) Volt ''Dyskusja'' Jeden ludź więcej. :) Drake Merwin 16:45, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Volcie, ja Ci szczerze kibicuję w twoich poczynaniach pisarskich, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce będę mógł znów przeczytać coś spod twojego pióra :) Jakbym miał trochę więcej czasu, to zacząłbym robić co mi od jakiegoś czasu chodzi po głowie. Na gg nawet nie mogę wejść żeby sprawdzić czy pozostali nasi użytkownicy nieaktywni żyją, bo zapomniałem hasła :< aż sprawdzę kiedy ostatnio byłem aktywny xD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 19:57, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Matura.... wiem co pewno odczuwasz :/ U nas pierdzielą o tym na okrągło, a my 1 rocznik dopiero! Jeszcze głupie 4 lata! Zdążę! Ale za to dobrze że jesteś :P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:58, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) I straszyć będą każdego dnia twojego istnienia w liceum :P Jesteś to za dużo powiedziane chyba, będę bywał jak na razie, a być na stałe nie potrafię się zadeklarować. Co do edycji to już mam - do początku marca byłem tak aktywny czynnie, a potem kilka delikatnych edycji do kwietnia i od kwietnia mnie tu nie było słowem ehh... kiedy to zleciało? O.o Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 20:01, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Pozwól że poprawię :) Technikum* XD Mogłam iść do liceum, ale wolę technikum :P Dlatego u mnie w 2kl w CZERWCU egzamin zawodowy... mogę umierać :/ Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 20:10, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Dziękuje :) Na moim profilu masz ile dni zostało do premiery nowego odcinka :P Szybko ten czas zleciał od kwietnia D: Zaraz się obejrzymy i znowu wrzesień będzie!Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nie strasz ;-; Drake Merwin 09:35, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) Październik Mew, Nule - Dungeon czy Inferno!? Pomocy.... Volt DUNGEON DUNGEON DUNGEON >:C ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 16:54, paź 2, 2014 (UTC) AAAAAA, CO KUR*A?!?! W TYM głosowaniu ja - pass!! Zbyt wielki dylemat ;_; ''Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Wybrałem od razu dungeon - Heroes VII z dwiema frakcjami w których są ely <3''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Ja mam zbyt wielki dylemat bo lubię obie te frakcje ;) Zagłosuję na Masassę to Urgash się obrazi, a jak zagłosuję na Urgasha to Malassa się obrazi! XD Dla mnie najlepsze rozwiązanie to nie przykładać ręki do Tego głosowania. Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Nie wiem o czym mówicie :< :< :< Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 09:02, paź 4, 2014 (UTC)'' Więc nie jestem jedyna! ^,^ Pocieszające. Drake Merwin 09:49, paź 4, 2014 (UTC) Rozmawiamy o gdzie Heroes VII :P Głosowanie na ostatnią frakcję w grze :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Nom :) Akurat dobrali takie 2 frakcje gdzie walka jest wyrównana, choć z tego co wiem Lochy narazie prowadzą. Jest Nekropolia! [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Jest impreza!!]] ''' Puchar Domów dla Slitherinu! :> Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png 'trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 20:01, paź 4, 2014 (UTC)'' Ostatnio czasu nie mam. W XII mocny start.. Zaraz po Beani oczywiście. Nie bardzo mam kiedy patrzeć czy anime oglądać. Nawiasem dawno listy nie aktualizowałam... W dodatku ja jestem najczęściej na gg lub skype'ie. Choć w tedy najczęściej i tak gadam z Collinem... Lub Kuroko, Szyszakiem i jeśli w ogóle okazuje, że żyje to Kamczasterem. Ludzie, jak oni potrafią psychikę złamać ;v; Choć Court wygrywa z nimi wszystkimi... Na urodziny nowy tablet graficzny dostałam. Mam 3 LA, jeszcze 3 i koloruję. W dodatku zajęta jestem na forumach i zajęcia dodatkowe (karate, japoński itd.) ... Nawiasem co u was? Trzcina, wat? xD Mika - Podpisuj się :) U mnie wszystko dobrze. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Nie jest źle, miło, że pytasz. :) 2 gimnazjum, akcja "Bierzmowanie" ;-; Umieeraaam... Drake Merwin 08:57, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Też mam akcję bierzmowanie :D Tylko że ja 3 gim :P Ale mam dobrze - od września mam nową parafię 5 minut drogi i tam będę miał bierzmowanie :D A tak miałem około 40 minut :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Hah, 1 liceum i jeszcze bierzmowania nie mam :v Tak ślicznie mam pusty ten dzienniczek. 09:52, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Nam ksiądz jak dawał te dzienniczki powiedział że to nie są pokemony, żeby mieć wszystkie podpisy xD''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' XD Padłam. Czy ktoś oprócz mnie cierpi chodzeniem na różaniec? ;-; Drake Merwin 09:59, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) U mnie dzienniczki obwiązują od dzisiaj :) Jeszcze na różańcu nie byłem ;.; ale będę cierpieć ;.;Volt ''Dyskusja'' Logika: Jak ja dałam radę, to ty też ;-; Ale oni wloką się z tym różańcem. Zwykle kończę w połowie Drugiej Tajemnicy, a później liczę szyby (158) Drake Merwin 10:10, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) U mnie nie ma szyb ;.; Jest tylko namiot ;.; I kilka ławek Co się dzieje z tym narodem... A podobno dobro i pomaganie innym jest najważniejsze... Drake Merwin 10:22, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Dokładnie ;.; A gdybym przestał oddychać, też pewnie by nic nie zrobili. Volt ''Dyskusja'' Czy tak jest tylko u nas? Drake Merwin 10:31, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Pewnie tak ;.; Smutne - ale prawdziwe Volt ''Dyskusja'' Życiowe ;.; Drake Merwin 10:41, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Chciałem to wstawić xD Volt ''Dyskusja'' Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie XD Drake Merwin 10:53, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) xDDDD Właśnie skończyłem odcinek :D 1 godzina a Volt napisał odcinek! Zaraz zacznę kolejny :3: Ale najpierw przeczytam twój :D''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Raczej część mojego. Nie ma to jak zapomnieć, że odcinek dotyczy częściowo Growlithe'a. ;-; W ten oto sposób, wszystko się wydłuża. Dobra, powoli zbliżam się do końca. Czekam na premierę twojego.Drake Merwin 11:04, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) No to jeszcze poczekasz :P Zostało 5 odcinków do napisania. Pamiętaj żeby 26 być dostępnym na chatcie (link na stronie głównej) na któym zaprezentuje wiele informacji na temat anime i odcinków :) Volt ''Dyskusja'' Będę, jeśli nic mi nie wypadnie. Od biedy pozostaje telefon XD Co wchodzę na chat - pusto ;-; Drake Merwin 11:12, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Pocieszę was z bierzmowaniem. W skrócie to tylko usiąść, czasem wstać, coś pośpiewać, podejść do ołtarza i do domu :_: Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:32, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Ja jak wchodzę to to samo XD I zaraz wychodzę ;.; Ale 26 będę ;.; około 19-20 będzie to spotkanie :P Mewcio - mówisz o normalnej mszy? XD ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' ... Ale jeszcze mamy coś pisać. Jakiś sprawdzian, czy coś. Drake Merwin 11:58, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Do nas przyjeżdża ksiądz z kurii i będzie pytał ;.; Ze wszystkiego ;.; Już teraz nam dali listę modlitw ;.; Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mówię o bierzmowaniu :P Ja już to przeszłam rok temu to wiem XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:08, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiem że o bierzmowaniu, tylko że ten opis przypomina mi normalną mszę :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Bo bierzmowanie to normalna msza XD z wyjątkiem, bo w połowie musicie do ołtarza podejść i dać się polać olejkiem co pachnie jak olejek waniliowy XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:15, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Akurat Mewcio to weimy :P Nam chodzi o te wszystkie spotkania XD U nas nie polewają olejkiem :P ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Może i dobrze bo przez dwie godziny czułam ten zapach XD A co do spotkań to tylko jedno słowo - niepotrzebne! Tę modlitwę do ducha św to na religii można by spokojnie przećwicztć, pytania z modlitw (nie tylko, u nas też miały być TYLKO modlitwy, a było więcej...) Tylko tam czasem by można było przyjść żeby ustalić co kto kiedy mówi, gdzie się siedzi itp. :P Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:31, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Nam dali książkę, ok. 200 pytań... I będziemy musieli odpowiadać na ok 100... (o ile dobrze pamiętam, książkę gdzieś posiałam) Drake Merwin 12:39, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Czyli że jak powiem że nam dano kartkę z 20 pytaniami, a spytano o 1 z nich... mamy super księdza ^~^ ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 12:58, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) ... ;-; To. Nie. Sprawiedliwe. ;.; Drake Merwin 13:02, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Za to pytano nas z niemal wszystkiego :< ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 13:18, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) Jak wrażenia po nowych mega evo? :) Jak dla mnie Mega Pidgeot najlepszy! :D Mega Latias/Latios też niceczego sobie, ale o nich już od dawna głośno. Beedril jakoś do mnie nie przemawia :c ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 16:39, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) Mega Pidgi, jak i Mega Bee strasznie mi się podobają :D ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Każdy ma inny gust :) Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 17:18, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Pidgeot jest świetny, Mega Rayquaza (też jest) również. Do Beedrilla nic nie powiem, bo samego w sobie nie lubię. A Latias i Latios... mogli by ich jakoś urozmaicić, a nie tacy niemalże identyczni ;-; ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 18:06, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) Mega Ray to chyba od środy, czy tam wtorku jest :P A Beedril, Pidgeot- dziś. Latias i Latios to od początku mega evo głośno więc dziś to tylko oficjalne potwierdzenie było :p Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:24, paź 10, 2014 (UTC) Ja praktycznie nie widzę różnicy między Mega Latiosem a Mega Latias :/ Pawel10s 09:11, paź 12, 2014 (UTC) Bo jej najprawdopodobniej nie ma xD Chyba że jest coś z wielkością lub długością "skrzydeł" bądź rogi inne proporcjonalnie mają. A tak wgl, ooo Pawel :D ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 09:42, paź 12, 2014 (UTC) Różnicą są chyba tylko te znaczki w kształcie trójkątówVolt ''Dyskusja'''' A mnie ogólnie strasznie denerwują wciąż te Mega Ewolucje, bo niektóre, które tworzą dla pokemonów, które nigdy nie miałby żadnej ewolucji - Heracross, Pinsir czy inne takie spokojnie mogłyby być ich drugim, albo trzecim stadium ewolucyjnym (jak u Houndooma np), a nie tworzyć im od razu coś Mega. Nie skupili się na zrobieniu nowych pokemonów do XY, ani na zrobieniu dodatkowych ewo dla starych poków, tylko tak kombinują -.- Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja)' 10:04, paź 12, 2014 (UTC)'' Ja bym zostawił mega tylko tym, którzy mają już ewolucje do 3 stadium :) No i legendy by miały :P Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ja ewentualnie też, chociaż zarezerwowalbym to chyba tylko dla legend z racji tego że one w ogóle nie ewoluują. Chociaż chciałbym zobaczyć Mega Ewo starterów ze wszystkich regionów, bo to jest ciekawe :> Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:24, paź 12, 2014 (UTC)'' Ja czekam na mega starterów z Johto (najbardziej mega meganium :3:), Sinnoh i Unovy :3: Volt ''Dyskusja'' Mega ewolucje wszystkich starterów? Idąc tym tempem co teraz to już niedługo je zobaczymy.... Mnie też się zdaje że niektóre Mega formy mogły by być zwykłymi evo, choć my na to wpływu nie mamy :< A mogli by porobić niższe formy np. Absola i Mavile to nie! Dali im Mega _'_ Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 10:39, paź 12, 2014 (UTC) Ja jestem fanem Sinnoh, a że Sinnoh z dodatkowych ewolucji słynie to wciąż czekam na jakieś nowe :> PS: Dzisiaj się dowiedzialem w końću po HUGO Serena podróżuje xD Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 14:26, paź 12, 2014 (UTC)'' A ja nadal chyba nie wiem :P Volt ''Dyskusja'' Sinnoh to mój ulubiony region ;A; Drake Merwin 15:09, paź 12, 2014 (UTC) Moje są tak - Johto/Sinnoh na 1, Unova na 2, Kalos na 3, Kanto 4, Hoenn 5 :P''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Volcie, powiem Ci że zbyt dużo nas łączy xD :P Zobaczyłem na bulbie w odcinku XY040 że zostanie jakimś Performerem, czyli coś ala Contesty, ala Pokazy mody nie wiem jakieś gówno innymi słowy. Miałem nadzieję, że Serena będzie ujeżdżała te Rajhorny i będą zjawiskowe wyścigi a tu... jakieś takie coś :< Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 16:53, paź 12, 2014 (UTC)'' Widzisz? XD A to PokeTv czy jakoś tak, to akurat wiem XD Myślałem że coś innego XD Volt ''Dyskusja'' Zastanawiam się, czy nie zrobić jakiejś reedycji mojego pierwszego anime, uzupełnionego o jakieś rzeczy itp :> Hmm... Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:38, paź 13, 2014 (UTC)'' Rób to *,* Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 11:44, paź 13, 2014 (UTC) Aye UwU Drake Merwin 12:03, paź 13, 2014 (UTC) Tak, rób :) A najlepiej kontynuuj normalnie XD Sinnoh/Unove :3: ''Volt ''Dyskusja'' Ehh, na ten drugi wariant Volcie bym nie liczył niestety - chciałbym, jednak chroniczny brak czasu wszystkiemu mówi "nie". Z doświadczenia wiem ( :D ) ile to wszystko czasu zajmuje, całe to planowanie, myślenie o tym a potem pisanie :P NA razie się muszę zastanowić czy w ogóle jest sens na reedycję ;P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 19:29, paź 13, 2014 (UTC)'' Ok ok ok... a ja tak z innej beczki - ktokolwiek wie, co z PokeGirl? Bo czy jest sens by miała status admina, skoro w ogóle jej nie ma (albo jest tylko nic nie edytuje, co i tak bez sensu xd)? Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 12:49, paź 15, 2014 (UTC) Może po prostu opuściła tę wiki? Też uważam że można odebrać jej tytuł admina i przekazać go komuś innemu. Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 13:20, paź 15, 2014 (UTC) Nie sądzę by w tej chwili był potrzebny nowy admin Pawel10s 19:45, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Ale kompletnie nieobecny admin też raczej jest zbędny. Zdejmowanie jej stanowiska nie oznacza jednocześnie nadania je komuś nowemu. ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 19:52, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Nie mówię o tym. Napisałem że nie potrzebny jest nowy, nie pisałem nic o nie zdejmowaniu starego Pawel10s 15:26, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) Co do PokeGirl - wiem tylko tyle że żyje:) Ale raczej nie wróci. A co do funkcji adminowskiej - aktualnie nie trzeba wybierać nowego admina. Ja jestem prawie codziennie aktywny, Trzcina wjedzie co jakiś czas, tak samo jak Paweł. Buizel też pewnie wszystko widzi :)Volt ''Dyskusja'' Pewno tak :P Drake Merwin 17:39, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) Nie mówię o wybraniu nowego admina xd Mówię tylko, czy jest sens by osoba która odeszła nadal miała status admina. Tyle. O propozycji nowego admina nic nie mówiłam, rany Boskie. Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 17:41, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) Ty nie mówiłaś, ale Mewcio tak :P Nie ma sensu, ale ja nie mam takich praw żeby jej zabrać admina Volt ''Dyskusja'' Volt, kiedy odcinek? *taka tam, zmiana tematu* Drake Merwin 17:50, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) Zwykły admin uprawnień innego admina odebrać nie może :v Tylko biurokrata/założyciel Wiki może. Skąd wiem, a no wiem :v BTW. kiedy odcinek? >:c Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 17:52, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) 24 Października :3: Volt ''Dyskusja'' Jakoś tam przetrwam do 24 :p Nie mówiłam konkretnir żeby dać nowego admina, tylko taka luźna propzycja, a nie rozkaz xDD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:18, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) Ja myślę, że status nieaktywnego admina jest OK i nie ma sensu kogoś tego tytułu pozbawiać, uszanujmy przez to dawny wkład PokeGirl w tą wiki :) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 12:47, paź 19, 2014 (UTC)'' Zgadzam się z trzciną :) Pawel10s 16:01, paź 19, 2014 (UTC) Nowa ankieta na stronie głównej :) Co powiecie na reaktywację starego forum? Volt ''Dyskusja'' GRA OTWARTA!Volt ''Dyskusja'' Listopad Wolę nawet nie komentować, co się na Wikinezce dzieje xd Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 17:37, lis 3, 2014 (UTC) Szczerze. Ja też''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Dlatego my mamy naszą wiki -_^ Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 08:34, lis 4, 2014 (UTC) Wiadomo, tego sie już nie zmieni, ale szkoda patrzeć jak niszczy się coś, na co pracowaliśmy przez 2-5 lat Pawel10s 19:01, lis 5, 2014 (UTC) Wygryw! Poznałam różnicę między Mega Latiosem, a Mega Latias! XD To kolor oczu UvU ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 14:31, lis 11, 2014 (UTC) Niby też racja.. Ale wygrywasz złote krzesło XD BTW. już w podstawowej formie oba te Pokemony to takie samoloty, ale w Mega wersji to takie.. kompletne samoloty XD ''Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 14:35, lis 11, 2014 (UTC) Nom XD Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png ' 14:37, lis 11, 2014 (UTC) Chyba muszę zamknąć forum, bo strasznie się obijacie z pisaniem odcinków XD Ja tu czekam !!! >.>Volt ''Dyskusja'''' E, ja dopiero zrobiłam stronkę komiksu, więc tydzień trzeba czekać na odcinek :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 17:34, lis 23, 2014 (UTC) Zrób więcej stron komiksu na zapas i pisz odcinki xDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Poradniki A więc zamierzam wznowić poradniki dla początkujących. Jednak najpierw chciałbym się was spytać. Co miałoby się w nich znaleźć? ''Volt ''Dyskusja'''' Może dawanie plików i coś z HTML/szablony/tabelki (wszystko podstawowe)? :v ''Ivan~'' Your argument is invalid xd 20:36, lis 26, 2014 (UTC) Przede wszystkim szablony. Co i jak, oraz może jak robić nowe... ''Mewcio ''Dyskusja'' Plik:Mew mini.png '' 07:07, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) Sam nie umiem robić nowych XDVolt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Czyli nie jestem sama xD Nie no, ale tak poważniej to naprawdę przyda się poradnik z szablonami. Może nie jak dodawać nowe, ale. .. coś o nich.Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 18:35, lis 27, 2014 (UTC) Postaram się na dniach zrobić :)Volt [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Dyskusja]]'' Współpraca z Pokepedią Skoro Pokepedia współpracuje z Buizel Wiki, powinniśmy bardziej skupić się na tej relacji. Trzcina08 napisał: "Myślę, że trzeba by zorganizować jakąś akcję promocyjną na Pokepedii, aby użytkownicy, którzy chcieliby tworzyć własne anime oraz inne fanficki, niech zajrzą na Buizel Wiki." Jako administrator Pokepedii nie mam nic przeciwko. To by jednak znaczyło, że Buizel Wiki będzie '''całkowicie oddana fan-fikcjom, a nie kanonowi (wszelkie artykuły typu "Riolu" itp. będą na Pokepedii, nie tutaj). Powiedzcie, co o tym sądzicie? Rafi862 (KONTAKT) 13:06, lip 18, 2014 (UTC) Nasza strona musi łapać się czegokolwiek by nie zginąć. Najlepszym ssposobem na przeżycie będzie ttworzenie tutaj stron właśnie typu riolu itp. Jest to najlepszy sposób na reklamę gdyż osoba która bedzie szukać informacji o riolu znajdzie i nas. Współpraca naszych stron ogranicza się tylko do wstawienia logo wiki na dole strony. Tak samo jest ze współpraca np fanowskiej strony o bakugan i strona poświęcona totalnej porazce. A więc dla mnie tej pomysł nie przejdzie. Dziewczyny możecie wracać do tworzenia stron -VOLT